The present invention relates generally to antibodies directed against the disialoganglioside GD2. More specifically, this application relates to polynucleotides encoding human anti-GD2 antibodies and the corresponding encoded antibodies or fragment thereof, as well as to the use of such antibodies for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. GD2 is attractive for tumor-specific therapies such as antibody therapy because of the tumor selective expression pattern. Currently, several anti-GD2 antibodies have been developed, such as murine anti-GD2 antibodies, human-mouse chimeric anti-GD2 antibodies. However, these antibodies still have undesirable immune effects. Thus, there remains a need to reduce the undesirable immune effects and enhance desirable antitumor effects of the anti-GD2 antibodies. This application discloses human monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) against GD2, which satisfy the need and provide related advantages.